


A Demigod's Lists

by TRANScendtheBInary



Category: Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief (2010), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRANScendtheBInary/pseuds/TRANScendtheBInary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three lists a demigod has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demigod's Lists

**Author's Note:**

> PERCY _**bold italics**_
> 
> ANNABETH _underlined italics_
> 
> GROVER _italics_
> 
> Original FF.net A/N:  
> Ok again I need ideas, but this is my first Percy Jackson fanfic so collective criticism is appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, if I did then I would've added a percabeth reunion at the end of Son of Neptune!

  _PERCY WHERE IS MY INVISIBITLITY HAT?_

_Percy, I need your advice for dealing with Juniper._

_**Guys... How the hell did you even find this journal?** _

 

_** A Demigod's To-Do list:  ** _

  * Try not to be kicked out of school from setting it on fire [  ] _Sure you won't seaweed brain, when this happens I know the end of the world is coming..._
  * Fight and kill the Minotaur [X] _NO!_ _No... Just... No_
  * Find camp Half-Blood [X] _Seriously?_ _Really Percy..._
  * Go on a Quest, succeed ; come back alive [X] _Or maybe we should take a vacation, how about visit a nice normal QUIET forest... yeah that would be nice!_
  * Become a superstar throughout the camp [X] ~~_Ego much?_~~ ** _Shaddup Owl head._**



**_Man I need to work on that first one…._ **

_Why do you have the Minotaur written as a to-do?  Wasn't fighting it once enough?!_

_**Grover, I wrote those a good 8 years ago ~~duh?!~~ so STOP nagging me about it** ~~ **, also you just want to go on dates with Juniper...** ~~ (THIS IS NOT TRUE AT ALL! I LIKE NATURE AND IF JUNIPER HAPPENS TO BE THERE THEN GREAT!!!)_

* * *

 

_Percy Clarion is looking for you.  Also Mr. D is pissed, so be extra cautious.  I heard he almost turned a camper into a dolphin..._

_Seaweed brain, you still haven't returned that book I loaned.  Give it back by dinner tonight or else._

 

_**A Demigod's Shopping List:** _

  * Medusa's SPF 5,000 [X]
  * Deadly to monsters celestial bronze knife/sword [  ] _What happened to the knife I loaned you last week?!_ ** _Uh... I accidentally melted it?_** _HOW ON EARTH DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT YOU IDIOT?!_ ** _HCl in science class?_**
  * Ambrosia + Nectar [X]
  * Body armor ~~(real metal)~~ [  ] _Percy you don't get in enough physical fights to need this. **What about the time the Stoll brothers made me fight a dragon?**  THaT DoESnT ApPly! **Yes it does, I ALMOST BECAME BURNT FISH STICKS!**_
  * Loyal satyr ~~sidekick~~ _I'm NOT your sidekick Percy!_ [X] **_It was a joke Grover, you're one of a kind._**



**~~_Mom says I'll poke my eye out with a sword Mom says I don't need body armor- I told her I'd get skewered alive by the Ares cabin but she just yells at me to get a move on._ ~~ **

_Clarisse went to far that time Percy... She's already expressed her deepest apologies._

_Maybe you should stop picking fights that you're going to lose Sir Salt._

**_STOP WRITING IN MY NOTEBOOKS ANNABETH!  And for the record Clarisse was FORCED to apologize and clearly did not mean it!_ **

_Stop fighting with the Ares Cabin, I'm getting tired of having to change your bandages._

**_THEN TELL THEM TO STOP HAZING NEWBIES FROM OTHER CABINS!  IT'S GIVING THEM NIGHTMARES!_ **

* * *

 

**A Demigod's Laundry:**

  * Completely ripped to shreds T-shirt Jeans with ~~mysterious~~ acid stains [X] _You should really stop playing around with dangerous chemicals Percy..._ **It's not MY fault that monsters seem to have a habit of attacking me during Chemistry!**
  * Shoes chewed by a hellhound [X]   _If you want I can help you train Ms. O'Leary._   ** _REALLY?  GOOD BECAUSE I'M GETTING TIRED OF HAVING TO CLEAN DOG SLOBBER OFF MY CLOTHES!_**
  * Necklace with beads for amount of summers spent at camp [X]



**_Why can't they build demigod proof clothing?_ **

_Why is water wet..._

_Pot Kettle have you met?_

**_COME ON GUYS HOW THE HELL DO YOU KEEP FINDING MY JOURNAL ANYWAYS?_ **

_Daughter of Athena... Also you suck at hiding your stuff Percy._

_It's kinda obvious... Also Tyson wanted me to tell you that he's planing on coming for a visit next weekend._

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Published On: 05-27-12  
> Original Story On: [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8155675/1/A-Demigod-s-Lists)


End file.
